Conventional cutting tools for cutting hair are well-known. These cutting tools typically include a single pair of scissors having straight edge cutting blades. Although it is easy to achieve a blunt, straight cut with these single pair scissors, it is more difficult to layer, texturize, or thin hair with them. A single pair of scissors cuts only a small amount of hair at a time, making it difficult to determine after a single cut which area has been layered, texturized or thinned. Other cutting tools, including a single pair of scissors having jagged edge cutting blades, are used in conjunction with straight edge scissors. Typically, when cutting and styling a person's hair, a hair stylist first wets the person's hair and cuts it using the straight edge scissors to provide a blunt, straight cut. Next, the stylist layers, texturizes or thins the person's hair using the jagged edge scissors. The stylist then blow dries the hair and completes the haircut by trimming any unfinished areas. This process has several disadvantages. First, because the majority of the haircut occurs while the person's hair is wet, the person and the stylist are unable to visualize the final haircut until it is dry. Thus, the person is unable to provide input or feedback to the stylist until the end. It is also difficult for the stylist to layer, texturize or thin the person's hair evenly with a single pair of scissors. In addition, the numerous steps in this process, including washing and drying the hair and cutting it with the various tools, are rather time consuming.
One prior approach aimed at reducing the cutting time is a cutting tool having a combination of two or more pairs of scissors. In the past these multiple scissors tools have not been very successful. Both handles of each pair of scissors are permanently secured to respective handles of adjacent pairs of scissors. As a result, adjacent pairs of scissors exert a force on each other such that the cutting blades of one or more pairs of scissors will not close properly.
There is a need, therefore, for a versatile cutting tool which enables a hair stylist and a client to picture the final haircut throughout the entire cutting and styling process. In addition, there is a need for a cutting tool capable of cutting and styling dry hair in either a straight or layered cut faster than a single pair of scissors. It is also desirable for the cutting tool to layer, texturize or thin the hair evenly.